


We Run the Night

by talitha78



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun fact about this movie: there's a lot of running in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Run the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to know the truth? I made this vid just so I could have Jeremy Renner shake his ass on the "jiggle it, baby" line. Yes, that's the kind of person I am.

**Title:** We Run the Night  
 **Song:** Havana Brown ft. Pitbull  
 **Fandom:** _Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol_  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Ensemble, Ethan Hunt/Will Brandt  
 **Length:** 2:21  
 **Warnings:** General action movie violence. **Lyrics not safe for work.**

Downloadable versions available on [ Livejournal](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/277122.html) and [ Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/244529.html).


End file.
